Remillia Fontaine
'Remilila Fontaine '''is a Breton sorceress in [[:Category:A Children's Anuad|''A Children's Anuad]]. She is chiefly known for her ability to manipulate water or become one with water. Raphael Fontaine is her brother. In the reloaded timeline, Raphael is still her brother. Remillia is still a powerful sorceress and a Fontaine "Magical Girl". She is a young lady, though. Her powers are considerably stronger in ACA reloaded. Birth and life before events of ACA Remillia, like her Battlemage brother Raphael was born to a necromancer-sorcerer family, who dabbled in the dark side of magic. Remillia was born malformed and not expected to survive. Since she was a back up plan should Raphael meet with mishap, Remillia was taken away by the servants on her birth, to be killed by exposure or drowning. The servant had a change of heart, instead raising the girl on his own, in an isolated village away from the Fontaine estate. Surprisingly, Remillia didn't die in childhood, instead living as a seemingly healthy, though ugly girl. When Remillia was twelve, her powers awakened. When she took a bath, she realized she did not just have the power to manipulate water, but she could use water to cleanse others of all negative effects. Also, when she touched water, she could meld with it. When Remillia emerged from the bath, she was rather surprised that she was no longer the deformed, ugly girl she once was, but instead had become incredibly beautiful. The only feature she retained was her heterochromia, specifically her blood red left eye. Remillia eventually returned to the Fontaine estate on her fifteenth year, only to see it burning down before her eyes, with a trail of blood leading to the forest. She therefore believes her entire family has died, since she didn't know Raphael managed to escape. Over the next 50 years, Remillia worked as a travelling healer most of the time, although, given her beauty, powers and wit, she could easily engage in alternative forms of less savoury coin gathering, such as performances of tricks or less glamorous professions. When Remillia was about 40 years old, she had a son after a one night stand with an extremely skilled battlemage whom she healed. Her son was named Astarael Lightbringer, as his father was thought to be nordic. The child was subsequently given up for adoption, although he made contact with Remillia since a young age. Remillia reveals that she has not spoken to her son for a long time, though. Remillia does not bother to search for him, although she secretly hopes their paths will cross again. Remillia has another son after Astarael, with a Reachman, called Samael. Again, he was conceived after a drunken one night stand. Unlike Astarael, Remillia does not actually want to meet Samael again, as he is not very highly regarded by her. Whether Remillia has other children due to her rather loose morals is debatable. Events of ACA Remillia enters Skyrim to heal a person who paid for her services. On her way from Windhelm to Whiterun and the Pale regions, she runs into Fenrir, leader of the lost Legion, and Inigo. She returns to Mzinchaleft with them, where she is held in confinement. Remillia later meets an Altmeri lady, Shasha, whom she has an intimate relationship with. She suggests they set off to do something useful. Later, when the Lost Legion moved, Remillia took a ship together with Shasha to Cyrodiil, where they met a man named Claude, whom Remillia "recruited" as a porter and extra hands. The trio later set off via carriage for the Imperial city. The reached the city, where Remillia entered the palace Remillia later has a series of misadventures, Eventually, Remillia was captured by her ancestor Sebastien Fontaine and turned into his mindless slave after she was killed and reanimated, although she gained immense powers from this. Remillia has imprinted her soul on her niece Sariel's soul, taking over Sariel's body. Vylliara Fontaine later exorcised Remillia from Sariel, returning her soul to another necklace. Remillia was eventually killed and destroyed by Raphael and Erys. ACA Reloaded Remilla was never born deformed as a child (and is in fact beautiful through her whole life), and she was well taken care of by her family, being raised as a true noble. As such, she has a considerably different skill set, and she also has a much less desperate and insane outlook on life. Remillia is normally happy, and she has journeyed to Skyrim after forcing her brother Raphael to follow her there, for adventure purposes. From Raphael's revelations, it appears that Remillia has a bad history with elves, and therefore can be quite racist at times, torturing and maiming elven enemies in the most dishonorable way possible, even if she doesn't openly show her hatred. As her family is a respected noble family, they had to use money to cover up quite a few of Remillia's more extreme hate crimes, committed in her youth. This causes her some problems with social interaction at times, especially when she is carried away. Remillia was the one who suggested joining the Stormcloaks to Raphael when she saw an advert. In fact, she was the only one who joined, her brother being a strictly unofficial member. This was because she wanted to help out in the efforts against the Thalmor, despite Raphael cautioning her against it. Remillia, as expected, ignored her brother entirely. Remillia later served as one of the commanders in the expeditions to crush the Third Aldmeri Dominion, and under her brother Raphael, she performed well, and independently lead armies to destroy the forces she was in charge of repelling. She followed her brother to fight the elves in Alinor in 4E 203. Remillia's contributions to the final victory in 4E 204 was not small, for other than Raphael, she was also one of the main strategists. The systematic destruction of all things Thalmor was her brainchild, and Remillia personally supervised every single execution and destruction of materiel. Remillia would have a single daughter, Elisa, after she married her lover Colin. Personality and Appearance ACA Original Remillia seems rather simple to most people, being very blunt with her comments, which she openly gives in abundance and is generally easily swayed by anyone who gives her the feeling of trust. She seems to have a naive personality and will try to please people that she meets. She seems to have a certain sense of manners, being rather polite. On the whole, she seems book-smart, having a good knowledge of a vast array of spells and incantations, but not street-smart, as she is rather poor at sneaking or lying. Remillia's intentions, though, are kept well to herself. She does not betray what she truly thinks easily, keeping it under the personality she wants everyone to see. Remillia is known to enjoy peace and quiet as much as she enjoys talking, which makes it hard to tell if she's truly extroverted or just pretending. Remillia claims to be bisexual, when she makes the comment that men and women are equally worth loving. She never confirms nor denies her true sexuality, although what she says seems to support her claim. She even engaged in intimate acts with a female member of the Lost Legion. Her true sexuality is unconfirmed, and her bisexuality might be born out of desperation to be loved. Whatever Remillia was before, she is now the thrall of her ancestor Sebastien, who puppets her. She seems to have lost all trace of emotion, individuality and sentience. She is still capable of perfect speech and actions, though. Remillia looks relatively young, with smooth, fair skin. She has a blue right eye and a red left eye. She has straight black hair that is long enough to reach her waist. She has a flawless figure and is full chested, something she is proud of. Remillia's eyes have turned red after she was corrupted by Sebastien. ACA Reloaded Remillia isn't as simple minded as her original self, but she's still a spirited young lady who prefers to be straight with her comments. She's not as easily tricked as her original self, and not as eager to please people, She's also considerably less polite and mature compared to her original self, and is more open with her thoughts. However, unlike the original, Remillia does have a mind that is more analytical and distant. Remillia is also less depraved and probably not bisexual, unlike her original incarnation, since she does not feel a desperate need to love, and be loved, unlike her original self. She's confident and secure about her own emotions and state. Remillia is also more innocent, but she's less random and tends to talk about more useful subjects, although she can prove herself to be too optimistic and happy at times. Remillia has proven herself to be intelligent and resourceful when the situation demands it of her, and she's also fair and impartial when it comes to dividing treasure and rewards. Remillia can be vain at times though, since she is a beautiful girl and powerful sorceress, which can inflate her ego, although such incidents are not very common. In combat, if she is pressed enough, Remillia can bypass her emotional center and convert it into another logic and calculation area. Remillia loses all her emotions, and she starts seeing the world as simply hostile people and non hostile people. By narrowing her definition of relationships, Remillia becomes very decisive and picks her targets very fast, in order to crush them. Remillia is still a beautiful, elegant woman, with long black hair that is free flowing, shiny blue eyes (she does not have Heterochromia) and smooth, fair skin. She still possesses a good figure, as with her original incarnation. Remillia is a fair bit shorter than her brother and she's also younger looking. Powers and Abilities ACA Original Remillia is highly agile and moves quickly and gracefully on the battlefield. She has considerable parkour skills, which aids her in running away from danger, which is her normal course of action. Remillia also has high reflexes, however she does not have high stamina and can be worn out easily, if not assisted by her telekinesis. In terms of conventional magical abilities, Remillia can perform powerful electrokinesis, from her study into electrical magic to complement her special abilities. She can project powerful wards and enchant friendlies or herself with a strong damage reduction spells. She is also a powerful telekinetic, able to apply telekinesis on herself to perform superhuman feats such as high leaps, forward dashes or dodges of incredible speed. However, use of her telekinesis for such drain her magicka rapidly, unlike when used for manipulating objects. Remillia can deflect projectiles with telekinesis if she knows they are aimed at her, which she normally doesn't. After Sebastien's modifications, Remillia has eschewed most of her conventional abilities for a set of highly destructive powers. She is capable of firing multiple spheres of energy that seek enemies and set them on fire, at the same time granting the damage done as life force to heal Remillia. Remillia can also drain the power of everything around her in an energy explosion that deals immense damage. Finally, Remillia can snare her opponent's souls, weakening them and allowing her to trap the souls. Remillia has a special ability to control water. This allows her to bend water, so long as her hand in in contact or close enough to a water source. If close to a pond or pool, Remillia can easily form unbreakable shields of water, fire massive barrages of water spears, created liquid weaponry and even use water as nearly a solid, to trap enemies in it. Remillia can even tear the blood out of a person and use it as a water source. She can even utilize the water in the air. Remillia can merge with a water source and become water itself, if in direct contact with enough water, making her invincible. She can either become one with the water, or retain her form, except made of liquid, while in contact with the water. If Remillia is wounded and touches water, she heals rapidly, being capable of rebuilding her entire body from water. This also allows her to rapidly heal any person so long as they are within range. Her healing powers are potent enough to purge negative effects, but they hurt her if she overuses them. After Sebastien's modifications to her body, Remillia can even fuse with the ambient water vapor, allowing her to fly, become intangible and shift across large distances extremely quickly. Remillia's powers also give her the burden of having the drink water very, very often. If Remillia does not drink water for a day, she rapidly ages and dies within an hour. The "water" can be any liquid that contains water, so Remillia can drink blood like a vampire if needed. She does not have this weakness after Sebastien's modifications and becoming undead, since as an undead, her body is animated by purely magic. Because of her bodily make up, Remillia is quite vulnerable to shock magic, although her magicka is insulated from shock damage. Remillia's body is physically weak and cannot stand against many hits. If she is silenced, Remillia cannot redirect damage to her magicka and this easily allows fatal attacks against her to be made. Since she has become undead, Remillia's resistance to attacks has increased tremendously, aided by an extremely powerful passive force/repulsion field around her. Remillia can fly using her repulsion field and it also grants her extreme levels of strength and stamina. Her hands are further augmented by talons that can cut into metal and rip it to shreds, making Remillia far more terrifying in close quarters than previously. Remillia is unable to utilize Illusion and Conjuration as she lacks training in those fields. She probably can learn them, but she doesn't seem to have the will to put her mind to studying these. Remillia is biologically immortal and does not age or weaken as time passes. ACA Reloaded Remillia does have a good skill with swords and her hands, unlike in ACA's original, although most of this is due to her learned skill, not strength. Remillia is still not very strong physically (at least for Fontaine standards), her huge skill increase being the main reason that allows her to take on opponents stronger than her by using their strength against them. Compared to her original incantation, she has considerably improved stamina and strength because of the superior physiology of the Fontaines, placing her physical parameters higher than most women and even men. Remillia is able to use the Fontaine body enhancing technique, which was developed for female Fontaines to help them fight more effectively, as many female Fontaines lack a mobility skill in their skill set. This allows them to equal or even exceed their male peers in strength for brief moments, granting much improved mobility and melee attacks. Remillia rarely uses this, unless she performs two handed strikes, needs to move her sword faster than normal or needs to jump higher than normal. Remillia retains her powerful hydrokinetic ability, except that she can now condense water from the air and magically create water if needed. She does need time to condense/create water. With a single hand, Remillia can only control a rather limited amount of water, but it suffices for most attacks. She requires both hands and intense concentration to control a large amount of water. Remillia still requires contact with water to manipulate it, although via condensing water tendrils, Remillia can actually link up with water sources to draw water from them. Remillia can further manipulate her own bloodflow to grant her enhanced strength, although this will hurt her body to use. The quickened flow of blood via basic usage of her power can quickly remove fatigue and improve her aerobic function to much higher levels, improving stamina greatly. This ability can be extended to the blood of others if she can touch her hand to a person, enabling Remillia to cause a person to explode by controlling their blood, or just use her ability to clear the lactic acid buildup for others. As Remillia is a Fontaine Magical Girl, her ability allows her to turn her body into water and therefore allows her to flow through tight spaces, morph body parts into water constructs or avoid attacks by having them pass through her body. Remillia can also reconstruct her body from any water, meld with water and control all forms of water. This lets Remillia control ice and water vapour as well. As long as Remillia is in contact with water, she essentially cannot be killed. Remillia's secondary power is an energy beam attack which can refract through her water, since it is a beam of light, and it cannot be silenced. She can also use it to vaporize water into steam if she chooses to do so, to scald enemies. She can generate a kinetic ward to bounce spells and attacks away and use it like a shield to bash people. Remillia has both Eyes of Perception. The Right Eye of Perception is a power in her right eye that enables her to read movements and so calculate their trajectories exactly. Nothing escapes her sight and in fact she can see invisible people and through alteration with this. This ability grants her the improved reflexes, speed and calculation when active. Remillia's left eye actually has extreme illusory and reality altering power, being a fabled Left Eye of Perception. Remillia now has illusion immunity and a strong mental resistance to most forms of emotion due to her study of the Fontaine mental techniques. She is thought to be able to live in excess of 500 years and her status as a magical girl allows her continuous body renewal, giving her a possibly infinite lifespan due to the nature of her ability. It is known Remillia is able to use Fontaine Exorcism's Elemental Transformation branch, and she is aligned to the fire and void elements, making her very good at lowering temperatures and freezing things when used in conjunction with her Fontaine ability. Remillia avoids using this unless she needs sharp weapons or piercing attacks, as water is more flexible than ice. Remillia seems to have knowledge of some Oblivion based rituals used by the Fontaine Family to expel and dispel daedric presences and influences from the world or people, like exorcism, via Daedric Contracting in the schools of Fontaine Exorcism. Remillia's skill in this area is poor, though. Equipment ACA Original Remillia wears a set of robes that are relatively conservative, not showing off much of her skin, except for her cleavage. The clothes are very, very figure hugging. She also wears a long cloak on her back. Her clothing has a blue and white theme. Remillia uses a stalhrim sword. It is made to have similar designs to a glass sword from the last days of the Third Era. The blade condenses small amounts of water, which Remillia can fling at people to disorient them. Since Remillia isn't a very skilled fencer, she uses the blade as a last resort, when close combat is unavoidable and she cannot dodge and duck around. Remillia wears an amulet that allows her to use the empowered versions of her water bending powers. This amulet also grants her the powers of her children, namely Astarael's hard light creation and photokinesis, Samael's mind control powers and the powers of her three daughters, namely sound manipulation, razor sharp claws that can block weaponry and a repulsion field that blocks most attacks. If the amulet is taken, Remillia will lose the extra powers and might even lose her water manipulation. Taking the amulet, though is extremely difficult. ACA Reloaded Remillia wears robes or similar, as with her original self, but she no longer wears a cloak, unless necessary, such as in winter. Her clothing can range from conservative to revealing, and generally depends on the situation (she sticks to conservative robes normally). Remillia uses an unbreakable sword that can attack the spiritual, known as "Frost Sting". It can condense water for Remillia's use as well. By using the Fontaine Sword Channeling technique, Remillia can fire out sharp arcs of abrasive snow or blasts of high pressure water for ranged attack, and coat her blade with a razor sharp vortex of swirling water that lacerates anything on contact. She can also freeze a sharp coat of ice around her weapon to temporarily convert it into a greatsword of increased weight and reach. Remillia also has a staff of ice that can freeze wet opponents with a frigid blast, if necessary. She can easily use this to focus water into a spearhead and use it as a spear. Remillia wears a locket which helps her store more magicka, in case she has to use extra. She tries to avoid dipping into the locket's magicka pool, though, preferring to rely on her own powers. Trivia *Remillia in ACA reloaded has looks inspired by Tifa of Final Fantasy, who has black hair like her. Remillia has blue eyes, though. *Remillia's name comes from the alias that the character Lyrissa Syphre in Age of Industry uses. *Remillia lacks a sense of shame in ACA's original run. *Remillia is physically weak to the extent that she has to use two hands on her sword if not magically assisted, possibly due to her genetic defects. Remillia's weakness was corrected by Sebastien in ACA II. in ACA reloaded, Remillia is physically stronger than most humans as she is a Fontaine. *As there is water vapor in the air and people's bodies are 70% water, it is conceivable that Remillia might become one of the most powerful sorceresses alive if she is able to use her hydrokinetic powers on all water. She is capable of ripping a person apart with touch in ACA Reloaded. *If Remillia dies, unlike a normal person, her body will disperse into water. Same holds for any body parts cut off by others. She can rebuild lost limbs from water. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Mages Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family